Primary detonators (a.k.a. primers) are widely employed in a variety of application areas to initiate the explosion of a more powerful secondary explosive such as may be found for example, in ammunitions, artillery shells, high explosives or fireworks. Common primers produce this explosive initiation through the effect of an energetic material or energetic mixtures that are responsive to a mechanical or other stimulus. When placed adjacent to or within a secondary explosive, energy produced by detonation of the primer causes the secondary explosive to detonate.
Common primer energetic materials all contain lead i.e., lead azide, lead styphnate, etc. For example, NOL-130 a commonly used energetic mixture used in primers, contains lead styphnate, and lead azide along with barium nitrate, antimony sulfide and tetracene.
While such energetic materials effectively initiate the detonation of secondary explosives, the use and manufacture of lead-based materials pose acute and chronic toxicity hazards during their preparation, production and beyond—including later in the life cycle of an item containing such lead-based materials after that item has been field functioned.